There are a plethora of security systems or portable attack repellent chemical devices that are offered on the market or disclosed in the prior art that serve or are designed to protect against potential attacker. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,624 granted to Hackett et al on Feb. 18, 1994 entitled "Attack-Repellent Device discloses a system adapted to fit on the wrist and includes a housing that appears like a wrist watch and includes one or more nozzles which when activated expels an attack-repellant chemical that is stored in one or more canisters. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,180 granted to Cameron on Nov. 1, 1932 entitled "Burglar Ward" is another example of a liquid repellant system intended to be expelled from an orifice when the system is actuated. These, like the many other systems disclosed in the prior art, include the propellent and the noxious liquid or gasses mixed in the same canister or container. In the latter mentioned patent, for example, a glass vile containing an acid such that when the vile is broken it mixes with the liquid and as a result of a chemical reaction a gas is produced and creates sufficient pressure to be expelled from the container or reservoir. As an alternative, an air pump is utilized to pressurize the container and the same sequence of events occurs when the system is activated. The other patent mentioned in the immediate above paragraph likewise uses a canister or a plurality of canisters that contain the liquid repellant or dye or the like and the propellant.
The problem incidental with the aforementioned systems and many of which are available on the current market, is that they do not have the ability to propel the liquid to significant distances and the plume of the spray covers a small area. Another disadvantage of the heretofore known system is that they are relatively complex and hence, prone to malfunction, particularly when they are stored over long periods of time and are not often deployed.
We have found that this invention provides a reusable system without having to replace the propellant after one or two uses that is capable of propelling the noxious chemical and/or a considerable distance and produce a sufficiently wide plume so as to ward off potential attackers.